User blog:Gobbol943/Total Drama Mixels! Season 3 Episode 2.5: Taco-Terror!
da gobl heer! Challenge time! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Snoof: Hi everyone! Snoof here and I'm the host of Total Drama Mixels. It's the last half of the Episode: Cleezn was eliminated at 7 votes. Today's challenge is to try and make a very good Taco. Oh, And the teams aren't named yet. So I'm using some placeholders. Hurtz, Your team name is Another Name. And Shadow, Your team name is Team Knight. Hurtz: My team name is Another Name? Shadow: (Laughs mockingly) Sucks to be you, I like my team name! Snoof: The objective is to try to make the most delicious taco. Combustor: Tacos, Really?! Can't we make pizzas? Snoof: No, The challenge starts... NOW! (At the cooking areas, Hurtz works on his taco, While Combustor prepares a fryer) Shadow: Any suggestions on some taco flavors? Kramm: Hmm, Since you like pizzas and pretty much the rest of us like meat. We should make a Pizza Taco! Fridjerk: Kramm! This isn't funny! Kramm: If you don't like my idea, You can go eliminate yourself. Fridjerk: Shut up! (He pulverizes Kramm, Killing him. The KRC recovers him) Kramm: Someone needs to go to the Calm-Down Corner, By the way. Shadow. Remind me to thank MePhone4 for sending us this. Shadow: No problem. Fridjerk: Well, A Pizza Taco is a terrible idea! (Points to Shadow) Shadow, You suck! Shadow: (One of his eyes turns red) FRIDJERK! CALM-DOWN CORNER. NOW!!! Fridjerk: Never! (Shadow growls as his other eye turns red, He Force-Palms Fridjerk forcibly) Fridjerk: Whoa! (He lands in the Calm-Down Corner) (On Hurtz's team, Combustor presents his Medium-Mixmallow Taco) Combustor: Looks good, Right? Hurtz: You did good! Vaka: It looks so delish! Waka: Same here! Snax: It looks so delicious, I'll add my secret ingredient! (He adds Strawberries and Hazelnuts, However: Lunk sniffs the Strawberries) Lunk: I smell Strawberries! (Falls asleep) Berp: That was close! Combustor: I think so too! Let's present it! (Shadow finishes the Pizza-Taco) Shadow: This was a great idea Kramm! Kramm: Hey Shadow, Want to form an alliance? Shadow: Well sure! (His eyes turn green, symbolizing agreement) Hydro: Can I join? Shadow: Sure! I'll be the Alliance leader. (29 Minutes later) Snoof: Time's up! Turn in your tacos! We also have a guest judge here today, Knife! Come here! Knife: Well, About time! Snoof: We'll will taste the tacos, If the teams has the best taco, They'll win immunity and a prize! The other team will be up for elimination. (Knife tastes Another Name's taco, His tongue sticks to the syrup) Knife: Hmm, It's very sticky. I give it a 15 out of 20! (Snoof tastes the Knight's taco, his mind gets blown) Snoof: Wow! So good! (Hands the other half to Knife) Try it! (Knife eats it, His mind is blown) Knife: Delicious! I give it a 100! Snoof: Same, But I give it a 900! For a score of 1000 out of 20, Team Knights win! Shadow: Yes! Snoof: Another Name has lost, Voters: Vote off any member of Another Name. Voting ends April 21st! See you next time! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vote in the comments below, That means you Aps! Gobbol out! Category:Blog posts